


Devoted Follower

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Shameless Smut, Smut, ruined orgasm, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Seiros is proud of your devotion to her and rewards you.F/M relationship. Face-sitting and praise with a ruined orgasm. Anonymous request.





	Devoted Follower

You were suffocating, for lack of a better word.

Those thick, plump cheeks that once hovered above your panting mouth were instead placed firmly against your face, suffocating you against sweaty skin. Your hands were wrapped around her milky thighs, trapping yourself in her skin, nose tickling her perineum and mouth forced against her pussy.

“My, such a devoted follower,” her voice echoed. You nodded obediently into her pussy. Her fingers delicately traced and danced up your aching cock, twitching every time her fingertips so much as grazed the tip. You moaned desperately into her pussy, trying to lift her heavy frame from your face for just a gasp of breath but she never relented.

“So good for your Goddess, hm?” she suggested, rubbing her thumb over the tip of your cock, swirling the precum around. You hissed and shut your eyes even tighter, resuming your service at Seiros’ pussy. Her curled green pubic hair itched at your chin and had done so for a long time now. The weight of her ass against your face was also becoming an issue, as your head was now dizzy with a lack of oxygen.

“Keep going, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Obediently, you continued, lapping at Seiros’ wet pussy, pulling her labia into your mouth to suck at them. She let out soft noises and hissed occasionally when you shifted to tease her clit. Her body shivered and she finally wrapped a hand around your cock. You groaned at the contact, rocking greedily into her hand. She instantly retracted her palm.

Sighing with frustration, you doubled your efforts; pushing your tongue inside the goddess’ slit, tasting every inch of her. She tasted musky and heavy and her scent filled your nose and mind. Her ass ground against your face even further, inspired by your actions and she took mercy upon you again, starting to slowly stroke your cock.

You tried to draw back for breath and she allowed you respite before stuffing her thick ass back down on your face. Sinking your fingers into her thighs, you squeezed every last muscle in your body to try and hold back from cumming so soon.

To no avail.

Seiros’ expert fingers massaged you to cum embarrassingly soon, a surprised gasp elicited from between her lips as your cock spurted rope after rope of thick cum. She let go of your cock and your orgasm, though ruined by her lack of touch, felt all the more _filthy_. With her ass suffocating you, her pussy leaking across your chin and mouth and cock pulsing pathetically into nothingness, you lost yourself to unconsciousness, overcome with exhaustion.

“What a devout follower,” Seiros cooed as your post-orgasm exhaustion took over and you fell asleep.


End file.
